Frigid Affections
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: Sooner or later, it all comes crashing down. Crashing down...when every ones around. But you know my style, I'll do anything to make you smile. GermanyxUkraine. Crack! 30 or 40 drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Frigid Affections**

**Prompt:** 1. Deterrent  
**Pairing: GermanyxUkraine**

**Summary: **They keep getting interrupted!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Germany or Ukraine…I don't!

* * *

Heat unfurled in the pit of Katyusha's stomach and spread outward as Ludwig deepened the kiss, his tongue stroking hers, his hands moving lightly up and down her spine, drawing her closer, closer, so that their bodies were pressed intimately together, leaving no doubt in her mind that he wanted to continue this.

_Knock knock!_

Ignoring the knocking, Ludwig's lips moved to her brow, the curve of her cheek, her chin, the pulse throbbing in the hollow of her throat.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _"Doitsu? Doitsu are you there?"

"Ignore him," Ludwig whispered and Katyusha reluctantly nodded. The beat of her heart was faster now, warming her blood. She smelled of musk and desire and woman, of sweet nectar, and Ludwig wanted her, needed her.

_Knock! Knock! _"Doitsu open up! I want you and Ms. Ukraine to help me make pasta~!"

Whimpering softly, Katyusha pressed herself against him, her body trembling with desire as Ludwig kissed her again and again.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _"I'm gonna keep knocking until you come out~!"

Cursing softly under his breath, Ludwig lowered his head to the Ukrainian's breasts, kissing her through the fabric of her shirt while his hands held her body tightly to his.

_Knock! Knock! _"Doitsu if you and Ms. Ukraine don't help me make pasta I might accidentally set the kitchen on fire again! Waa I don't wanna' pay for a new stove!"

"Gott damnit!" Ludwig and looked as if he was going to keep going but was stopped by Katyusha's hand on his shoulder.

"We can do this later on tonight yes?"

"…Alright Fraulein. Gott I hate it when he does this," grumbled the taller male as he helped Katyusha get off of his desk.

"I'm sorry about this Fraulein."

"N-No it's alright."

_Knock! Knock! _"Yay I can hear you in there! Wait…is Ms. Ukraine in there to? Were you guys playing a quiet game?"

Giggling softly at the scowl plastered on the German's face, Katyusha took his hand in hers and led him out of the office.

There was always next time and this time they were going to do it somewhere more…private.

* * *

I present to you the first in a series of 30 drabbles, and if I get a lot of sweet reviews I'll boost it up to 40! Oh and if you were confused about the chapter, this chapter was basically about Germany and Ukraine making out in his office but apparently Italy kept interrupting so…yeah that's what the first chapter was about…heh heh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Frigid Affections**

**Prompt:** 2. Panic

**Summary: **He hated it when she got like this.

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia is far too awesome to be owned by me.

* * *

Ludwig hated it when Katyusha panicked.

"_Poor little Vanya! I can't believe Natalia found out his new security code!"_

Especially when it came to her siblings.

"_I need to call him…see how he's doing."_

She loved both her family members but whenever Natalia got into one of her…moods Russia would either barricade himself in a room or call Katyusha for help.

"_Oh no…no, no, no, no, he's not picking up! Ludwig drive faster we have to get to Vanya's house as quick as possible!"_

Ludwig would do anything for his little Fraulein.

"_Vanya…oh Vanya thank goodness you picked up! Do you think you can squeeze out of the window?...no? Okay just stay right there, me and Ludwig are coming over your house to calm little Natalia down alright?"_

He would do anything for her…but this was getting ridiculous.

* * *

Seriously, this one of the many things a guy would have to endure if he had a relationship with Ukraine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt:** 3. Chocolate

**Summary: **Germany was positive that chocolate wasn't used just for eating.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own!

* * *

Ludwig sat quietly in the darkness of his bedroom, thinking. Gazing into the blackness, his thoughts wondered to the candy bar that Katyusha had given him to eat. At first he had scoffed at the childish treat but she insisted that he would like it.

'_Yes, I did like it,'_ he thought glancing at the half-eaten bar on his nightstand. Growing up as a nation he was taught that candy was only for children but…he didn't feel different after eating the brown treat…true he wanted a bit more but he now…he didn't want to use it for eating this time.

Looking over his shoulder he stared down at the sleeping Ukrainian before looking back at the chocolate an idea slowly forming

'_Chocolate shouldn't be used just for eating,' _he thought gently shaking the woman up. _'I think it should for something more…enjoyable.'_

* * *

A/N: I don't care what anyone says! Chocolate is a seductive treat used only for eating and sex!


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt:** 4. Cramp

**Summary: **It was just one of those days when Katyusha wished she had taken painkillers.

**Disclaimer:** [insert witty disclaimer of choice here]

* * *

Despite her being an immortal nation, Katyusha was still a woman and just like all women from around the world there came…

"Blegh…"

Cramps.

"Mm…blegh…ugh," groaned a rather sick-looking Ukrainian as she threw up once again in Ludwig's porcelain toilet.

There goes her lunch.

"Its alright Katyusha…it'll pass," Ludwig soothed as he rubbed her back, trying with all his might to not look at the mess she made in his toilet knowing for sure that if he looked his neat-freak instincts would kick in.

And on top of that he would accidentally end up _smelling _it.

"I-I'm s-so…s-sorry Ludwig," she sniffled wincing a little at the stabbing pains that attacked her tummy. "I th-thought I was feeling better…so I ate the left over wurst from last night…I'm sorry."

"Yes well…it's alright," Ludwig mumbled picking her up and carrying her back up into the bedroom that they shared. "You just need your rest and next time don't be so quick to eat. You're still sick and eating is not an option if your in this condition."

'Da, your right," she whispered in his chest and snuggled a little more in his solid arms.

Katyusha didn't mind being sick with cramps, as long as Ludwig was there the pain was just a little more bearable.

* * *

Slight exaggeration? I think not. I always have bad cramps during my period.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: **5. Umbrella

**Summary: **She was soaking wet. He just happened to have an umbrella.

* * *

Katyusha would always forget to bring an umbrella with her, Natalia knows that.

So she brought her own and practically forced Ivan to get under it with her when they left the building leaving Katyusha to find dry shelter under a tree.

It was raining dogs and cats and Katyusha wasn't to sure about walking in the rain because one she hated getting wet and two her shirt was bound to get wet and make her bra see through so there was no point in walking home.

No point…

"Fraulein?"

No point at all…she wanted to cry.

"Fraulein getting under my umbrella. I'll walk you home."

Wait…that voice sounded familiar.

Ludwig? Oh yes of course. She promised him that she would allow him to walk her home.

Rubbing her tear-filled eyes, Katyusha smiled up at her German savior and quickly got under his large umbrella and to his surprise and hidden delight she linked arms with him.

Okay, so maybe she wasn't going to get wet after all.


End file.
